Doce Rotina
by 40 Gyga
Summary: One-Shot. SasuSaku. Presente de Páscoa. Um bagel e uma xícara de café preto, foi o que ele disse. O doce dos chocolates alheio aos lábios dele.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

**Doce Rotina**

A rua perpendicular era movimentada, um ponto de encontro entre grandes prédios empresariais. Escondida do lado de uma grande construção de esquina, a pequena confeitaria ficava protegida do tumulto usual. Revestida por uma sensação colonial francesa, os detalhes variavam do azul claro ao branco, cadeirinhas de ferro, almofadas macias e detalhadas, um grande mostruário de doces, broinhas, pãezinhos, quitutes, bolachas, tortas e bolos. Atrás da bancada, a atendente distraia-se com uma leitura qualquer, esperando a chegada dos primeiros clientes; ao lado da porta de saída, um pequeno caixa. O cabelo rosado preso num coque firme e alto, uma ou duas mechas da franja balançando quando movia a cabeça, os olhos esmeraldinos concentrados e as unhas batucando contra a tábua.

- Hm – murmurou correndo a ponta do indicador direito sobre o papel xerocado – Anatomia do joelho... anatomia do joelho... – repetia aleatoriamente enquanto buscava entre as linhas repletas de minúsculas palavras - Aqui! Certo – começou a leitura silenciosa antes de franzir o cenho. Repetiu-a forçando as pausas para ativar a memória. Nada. Passou os olhos, mais uma vez, sobre as letras antes de jogar a cabeça para trás, as pálpebras abaixadas – Articulação composta (fêmur, tíbia, rótula) e complexa (dois meniscos, aumento da congruência óssea, aumento da área de distribuição de forças)... Articulação composta (fêmur, tíbia, rótula) e complexa (dois meniscos, aumento da congruência óssea, aume- - aquela sensação desconfortável que sempre a abarcava quando alguém a observava fez cômodo na base de sua nuca. Apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, disposta a arrumar a postura e programar um sorriso antes de precisar efetivamente ver quem estava olhando-a.

Quando as pálpebras se ergueram, de forma rápida, diante de si, arrumado em paletó e gravata estava um cliente. Menos mal. Sorriu educadamente e perguntou-lhe o que ele desejava. Um bagel e uma xícara de café preto, por favor, foi o que ele disse. Ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de servir-lhe, indicando que ele se acomodasse em uma mesa qualquer antes de voltar às suas folhas.

Foi essa a primeira vez.

No dia seguinte a cena quase se repetiu. Ainda atrás do balcão, sentada sobre aquele banco alto, livros e anotações à mão, as palavras murmuradas enquanto ela subia e descia a cabeça tratando de memorizá-las. A nuca desconfiada alertou-a do perigo e ela repetiu a preparação do dia anterior antes de dignar-se a fitar a pessoa diante de si. Com o mesmo olhar, a mesma postura, provavelmente a mesma marca caríssima de roupas, o mesmo homem o fitava. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e forjou um sorriso comercial. Era oficial, estudar antes da hora do pique de clientes estava cortado da sua lista se ele continuasse a chegar assim cedo. A voz subiu um tom ao perguntar-lhe em que podia servi-lo. Um bagel e uma xícara de café preto, por favor, ele disse.

Essa foi a segunda vez.

Oito dias depois – seis encontros depois – ela encontrava-se folheando um livro de anatomia quando o usual arrepio percorreu-lhe a nuca, o conceito de ácido hialurônico ainda a meio dizer.

Um sorriso partiu seus lábios e o brilho de divertimento brilhou-lhe os orbes.

- Um bagel e uma xícara de café preto – ela disse, a voz embargada por sua própria ousadia.

Ele não pareceu tê-la ouvido pelos segundos seguintes antes de acenar com a cabeça, os olhos jamais abandonando os dela, e seguir em direção a uma das mesas. Ela anuiu, uma pressão sobre o peito que garantia o quão divertida ela achava a situação. Entregou-lhe o pedido antes de acomodar-se diante de suas folhas novamente. Lançou mais um olhar em direção a ele, um meio sorriso ainda enfeitando-lhe o rosto.

Depois disso os pequenos detalhes pareceram ter mais efeito. Lembrava-se de que ele sentava sempre na mesma mesa, o jornal do dia recém comprado em mãos, tomava um único gole de café antes de dedicar-se ao pãozinho ao lado. Ele ficaria ali por quase meia hora lendo e relendo as folhas acinzentadas. A princípio, a presença dele a constrangia a ponto de não conseguir unir as letras que se aglomeravam sobre as páginas e formar uma palavra. A pequena rotina deles, agora, parecia apenas a forma de iniciar o dia. Então, passou a prestar atenção na aparência. Ombros largos, altura razoável, nariz masculino e afilado, os cabelos pretos poderiam ver um pente e um xampu para fios mistos, a pele poderia ter uma cor mais saudável. Já os olhos, ela abdicaria de um fornecimento eterno de chocolate apenas para poder vê-los. No geral, ele não estava nada mal.

Quatro meses se acumularam antes que algo quebrasse aquele hábito. Primeiramente pensara que ele apenas estava atrasado, incomum, mas uma possibilidade. Incomodada pela demora decidiu-se distrair-se lendo.

- Efeito principal, inibição da reabsorção óssea, liga-se fortemente aos cristais de fosfato de cálcio, impedindo, assim, a formação, a agregação e a dissolução dos mesmos. Inibição, liga-se, impede formação, agregação e dissolução. Ini- - sentiu, então, a sensação desconfortável na base da nuca, ergueu rapidamente a cabeça para encontrar um loiro exibindo até os dentes do siso.

- Sakura? – ele perguntou e ela podia ver pelos ombros tensos e pela face contraída que ele estava muito animado ou exultante.

- Sim, em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou, o desenho sutil de suas sobrancelhas dobrando-se até formar pequenas ondas.

- Eu gostaria de um bagel e de uma xícara de café preto, por favor – respondeu, o olhar escrutinando-a.

Sakura fitou-o por alguns momentos esperando alguma outra reação, quando ela não veio, serviu-lhe o pedido.

- Mais alguma coisa? – tratou de sorrir-lhe comercialmente.

A expressão dele suavizou-se por um momento antes de retomar a euforia inicial. Os cabelos balançaram enquanto ele debruçava-se levemente sobre a bancada e os olhos cintilaram em travessura.

- Ele pediu para que eu te avisasse – começou e ela ergueu os olhos, confusa – que ele sente muito por não poder vir hoje – concluiu dirigindo-se ao caixa.

Os olhos verdes o fitaram por mais alguns instantes, perplexos com a associação que ela fizera.

- O teu amiguinho não veio – comentou a loira que atendia no caixa, um sorriso de lado.

- Meu amiguinho? – ela respondeu, saindo de trás do balcão, uma bolsa de carteiro cruzada em frente ao peito e um par de cadernos e pastas abraçados a si.

- É! – a outra insistiu, as sobrancelhas se movendo como se pudessem dar-lhe alguma pista – Aquele com uma bela bunda!

Sakura observou-a com o cenho apertado, incrédula.

- O moreninho? Meio branquelo? – insistiu.

- Ah, pois é – respondeu, a voz monótona, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Grande reação – rodou os olhos azuis.

- Desculpa, Ino, mas os relacionamentos platônicos e imaginários não costumam estar no topo da minha lista de preocupações – respondeu, acenando para a garota que tomava o seu posto.

- Ele é uma graça, a bunda dele é uma graça, o carro dele é uma graça – Ino concluiu.

Os lábios da de cabelos rosa se dobraram num sorriso trancado enquanto ela meneava a cabeça.

No dia seguinte a rotina foi retomada. Quando ele chegara, Sakura percebera algo que havia passado despercebido. Comparando as sensações que aquele loiro e o moreno despertavam em sua nuca ela percebeu uma diferença. O incômodo inicial, resultante da observação desavisada, fora substituído por uma sensação diferente, algo similar a uma xícara de chocolate quente em um dia de inverno.

Quando a comida estava terminada e o jornal, lido, ele dirigiu-se até o caixa, como sempre, ainda não havia ninguém na confeitaria. Sakura observou-o erguer-se, os orbes verdes correndo até a parte baixa da coluna dele, tentados, deslizaram até a ponta do cóccix e saltando em direção aos glúteos. Nada mal. Piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça e encontrar-se com os olhos azuis de Ino brilhando com divertimento. Suas bochechas aqueceram-se e as mãos buscaram-se para fazer movimentos aleatórios. Voltou os olhos para o casal ao lado da porta e viu quando Ino debruçou-se sobre o cliente, falando algo qualquer que foi respondido apenas por um fitar de dois ou três segundos e um erguer de sobrancelhas. Então, ele virou-se, a mão já na maçaneta, e saiu, deixando uma Ino sorridente para trás.

- O que foi isso? – Sakura perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida em indignação.

- Só estava dizendo pra ele que tu estavas solteira – as comissuras labiais empinaram-se num sorriso malicioso – Sa-su-ke – cantarolou.

As sobrancelhas rosadas ergueram-se até esbarrarem com os cabelos.

- Vi na carteira dele – justificou-se, jogando os cabelos cor de ouro para trás, uma piscadinha em direção à Sakura apenas para fazê-la corar.

Era mais um dia comum, ele folheava um jornal, ela folheava suas anotações, ele mordiscava um bagel, ela mordiscava chocolates. Viu quando ele ergueu-se, como sempre, prestes a seguir para o caixa. Pegou-a desprevenida quando, não seguindo o usual, foi em direção a ela. Sakura endireitou-se, o pedaço de chocolate que ela segurava entre os lábios logo sugado, mastigado e engolido.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – ela perguntou.

Acostumada ao silêncio dele, não se surpreendeu ao receber apenas um olhar como resposta. Encarou-o de volta. O que a pegou desprevenida foi a mão direita masculina que viajava em direção à face dele. O polegar parou próximo aos lábios e foi umedecido pela língua numa curta viagem ao exterior.

Os orbes verdes sumiam e reapareciam por trás das pálpebras repetidas vezes enquanto a mão dele se aproximava da face feminina. Pensou em afastar-se, havia um balcão entre eles, qualquer movimento seu a tornaria inalcançável, mas nem ao menos conseguia desviar a vista do par ônix à frente. Permaneceu quieta enquanto o dedo dele massageava suavemente o seu lábio inferior. Ele desceu os olhos para o par rosado sob suas digitais e afastou-se, então.

- Sujo de chocolate – foi o que ele disse antes de deixar uma Sakura estática e perturbada, as bochechas coradas e as mãos agarradas à mesa.

Exatos vinte e nove dias correram antes que a próxima mudança ocorresse. Ino estava atrasada esse dia, deixando Sakura com a confeitaria inteira para si. Isto é, até que Sa-su-ke – ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente da pronúncia de Ino – aparecesse. Pôs os ombros para trás, disposta a dirigir-se aos bagels quando a mão erguida dele a fez parar. Mirou-o, confusa por alguns instantes, antes de voltar à posição original, sorrir e fazer a pergunta:

- O que o senhor gostaria?

Ele pareceu satisfeito quando anuiu.

- Um bagel, uma xícara de café preto – reinterpretou-se, Sakura já a meio caminho do pedido, quando a voz grave a fez parar – e um chocolate quente.

Virou a cabeça apenas para garantir que ele não estava acompanhado antes de acenar e organizar o pãozinho e as xícaras. Já às margens da mesma mesa de sempre observou uma seqüência desordenada de folhas, xérox e cadernos, entregou-lhe os recipientes, surpresa quando ele afastou a xícara de chocolate até colocá-la próxima à pilha de documentos à frente, como se esperasse por alguém. Girou sobre os calcanhares, dirigindo-se ao balcão, dando-se conta da ausência de algo: seu material de estudo, usualmente ali, não parecia estar em nenhum lugar perto do seu posto de trabalho. Disposta a perguntar a Sasuke se ele havia visto algo, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e foi então que a resposta a acertou. Diante dele, com a xícara de chocolate ainda esperando, estavam todas as suas folhas. Onze segundos se passaram antes que ela se esgueirasse até ver-se sentada diante dele, quinze minutos para se ela recomeçasse a leitura e mais sete antes de bebericar o líquido fumegante. Eles não conversaram, porém, no dia seguinte e nos conseqüentes, nenhum dos dois precisou de palavras para entender que esta seria a nova rotina.

Era uma sexta-feira, o exame da universidade seria em três dias, Saúde da Criança era a matéria. Metade pos papéis em frente estavam grifados e havia uma pilha dedicada apenas aos resumos que ela havia feito. Tateou o topo da superfície até sentir o toque da cerâmica sob a ponta dos dedos, agarrou a caneca e levou-a aos lábios, o recipiente devolvido à mesa com um "thud" instantes depois. Chacoalhava os dedos, a boca aperta e a língua para fora. Quente. Quente demais.

A comoção do outro lado chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que a observou por cima do jornal, as linhas sobre seus olhos arqueadas. A base da nuca feminina reagiu, e logo os dois pares de olhos se encaravam por sobre a mesa. Ela parou os movimentos, apertando, rapidamente, as palmas das mãos contra o tecido da cadeira, e desviou o olhar para a cor amarela que destacava as letras à baixo. Foi então que o movimento dele chamou-lhe a atenção, como daquela vez, os dedos masculinos se aproximaram da face dela, as digitais erguendo-lhe suavemente o queixo, então, o indicador desenhou um arabesco sobre a sua pele antes de se afastar, uma mancha marrom enfeitando-o agora. Chocolate. Os orbes verdes correram, acompanhando os movimentos da gota doce até que ela sumiu, desta vez, entre os lábios dele. O arregalar dela colidiu com a calma dele por breves momentos. Então a face delicada quebrou num sorriso embaraçado e eles voltaram ao início.

Estava caminhando em direção à confeitaria, abraçada ao seu material. Arrumou a alça da bolsa, que se apoiava em seu ombro direito, e fez a curva que a levaria até se destino. Ali, recostado sobre um carro escuro o qual ela não reconhecia, estava Sasuke. Ela deu um par de passos incertos antes de se aproximar a ele, sorrindo, chaves já em mãos para abrir a porta quando um quinteto de dedos segurou-a pelo pulso. Girou sobre os calcanhares, inquirindo-o com o olhar, e deparou-se com uma pequena barrinha embrulhada, papel escuro, um desenho de chocolate na frente da embalagem e uma língua que ela não entendia – importado. Observou-o mais, esperando alguma outra reação antes de aceitar o presente. Abriu-o calmamente, antes de levá-lo aos lábios, os dentes quebrando uma pequena parcela. Colocou-o na boca, sentindo-o derreter suavemente contra o palato, amolecer até tornar-se uma mousse, o amargo e o doce disputando por mais atenção de suas papilas. Soltou um suspiro trêmulo antes de voltar seus olhos aos dele, a face masculina a menos de quinze centímetros de distância, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Empinou o queixo sob a força da mão dele e observou-o, estática, aproximar-se. Então, seus lábios se encontraram e se fez uma nova rotina.

* * *

- Vem cá, como o teu amigo sabia o meu nome? – ela perguntou, reclinada sobre ele a ajeitar a gravata.

Uma pausa se seguiu antes que ele respondesse, um pacote importado entre os dedos.

- Chocolate? – ofereceu.

Ela não precisava saber das horas de pesquisa.

**

* * *

****Notas da Autora:**

Ok, presente de Páscoa e, também, um pedido de desculpas pela demora de **Little Pieces.**

Um pouco desconexo? Concordo. Mas, cara, eu só falo de como uma garota faz qualquer coisa por chocolate u.u' Não somos todas nós assim?

Espero que tenham uma excelente Páscoa e comam muito chocolate!! :D

Até, crianças.


End file.
